


You're a wanker

by segnoritaoso



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, High School AU, So i'm from the part of the world that calls soccer football, fluff as far as the eye can see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segnoritaoso/pseuds/segnoritaoso
Summary: ...number nine.Kara plays ball. Lena likes her very much.





	You're a wanker

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Imagine Me and You and I got an idea.  
> you'll have to tell me if it was a good one.

Lena has never cared much for sports in general, nor football in particular. Which is why her friends Jack and Jess would not believe it if someone told them Lena was watching the try outs for the high school's team. If that someone told them, however, that there was a certain girl trying out for the team, they would nod and shrug and say "of course."

 _A certain girl's_ name is Kara Danvers, and because Lena can never say no to her, there she is, on the bleachers, reading a book while waiting for her friend's turn.

Kara Danvers is the best thing to happen to Lena since she had to move back to the US when her father got sick. Lena won't say she misses boarding school, but being in the same house as her mother is tiring to say the least, especially since her brother had to become CEO of LuthorCorp when their father was no longer able to run the company and he's rarely home.

Reconnecting with Jack, the son of one of her father's business partners, was the only thing that kept her going until the school year started and she met Kara. There she was, in the AP physics class, first day, a girl with eyes so blue Lena didn't think they were possible. And because Kara Danvers is made of sunshine, she caught her after class and befriended her. 

And when Kara asked if Lena could go to the tryouts and cheer for her, Lena's only possible answer was  _of course._

"Kara Danvers, you're up." A voice calls, pulling Lena out of her recounting the list of choices that brought her to this place.

"You've got this!" Lena yells before she can stop herself. A few heads turn to look her way, but she ignores them the best she can.

After that, Lena reconsiders her life choices again. Why has she never seen Kara practice before now? Kara whipping sweat off her brow with  _the bottom of her shirt_  is a gift to human kind. To no one's surprise, Kara makes the team. Lena makes a note to herself to read up on football. Or, well, soccer. If she's in the US again, she should get used to calling it that. 

Especially since she plans to come to every practice for the rest of the year. Lena is _nothing_ if not a dedicated friend.

"Lena!" Kara is running up the steps toward where Lena is sitting. As if she didn't just spend the last hour running and jumping and... "Did you see?"

"I did! you were great. Let's go and celebrate."

"Eliza promised me pizza tonight, no matter how the trials went." Before Lena's smile can fade completely, Kara proves, again, exactly how great she is, "would you like to come?"

* * *

 

Lena's routine changes after that.

She goes to class, most of which she shares with Jack and Jess, studies while she waits for Kara to finish practice (this is the official version, no much studying takes place), drives Kara home and on Fridays, she has dinner with Kara and her family. Saturdays she leaves for geeking out with Jack while Jess rolls her eyes at them.

"You'd get more work done if you were more organized," she says, looking with disapproval at the mess they've made of Jack's garage. The two of them have an idea of what they want to achieve, but building race cars mostly turns into creating "controlled" explosions.

"You just want to take the fun out of this."

Lena refuses to look at the blueprints readily made available to her by Lex, she wants to figure it out herself and Jack agrees. This means blowing up stuff until they know how much exactly they need for the engine they're building.

Jess is mostly there to make fun of them, but always gets roped into taking notes by means of the other two being unable to tidy their ideas when they're excited. 

"If i hadn't taken a step back when I did, I would've lost my eyebrows!" Jack complains. Lena burst out laughing and Jess rolls her eyes. 

"If you had used a measure cup instead of just pouring that stuff in," Jess says pointedly, "disaster could have been averted."

"Measure cups are for losers-"

"And people with perfect eyebrows," Lena cuts in and this time Jess can't contain her laughter anymore.

Then, Jack's mom appears on the doorway. "Good thing we had this place fire-proofed before you started playing around."

"Sorry Mrs. Spheer," Lena says with as much pomp as she can manage.

"Want to come up for a snack before you finish blowing up my house?" 

The three of them are running inside before she can finish the question.

* * *

 

It's on the last week before Kara's first game when they get their t-shirts, the shorts aren't as relevant, but the t-shirts have to have their last names written on the back. Kara is nervous, thinking hers will be too small and she will look ridiculous. The team colors are red and blue and it comes in two versions. Blue shirt with red accents and red shorts with blue lines down the sides and vice versa.

"Wasn't your friend Winn the one that took your measures?" Lena asks, if only to distract Kara from worrying over nothing.

"Yes, but--"

"Then there's nothing to worry about," Lena says, "Do you know what your number will be?"

"Yeah, it's--"

"Danvers!" coach yells for what look like it's not the first time. Both girls look up "what? are you waiting for me to go and hand it to you? Maybe I could bow while we're at it, princess?"

Asshole.

Red as a tomato, Kara runs to her coach and takes the bag with her name written in sharpie.

"Ignore him," Lena whispers, and then a little louder, "well, try it on."

Kara takes the blue shirt from the bag and puts it on over the think tank top that has been troubling Lena all day. It fits perfectly and Lena can only stare. She doesn't know if this is less distracting than the tank top.

When Kara turns around to put the plastic bag and the other shirt inside her backpack, environment conscious bean that she is, Lena burst out laughing.

"What? is there something on my back?" Kara turns her head to try and look down her back, with less success than she would like.

"You're number 9?" Lena says with a smirk.

There it is, written on the back of Kara's shirt, right under Danvers, the number 9. Lena laughs again.

"Yes... why are you laughing?"

"Oh, my God. You're a wanker." Lena says in between laughs.

"WHAT? why?"

But before Lena can answer, Coach is calling for the team to assemble and so, practice starts. They form two teams and Kara's is the one with blue shirts.

Blue beats Red by just one single score. Kara doesn't score.

After practice, Kara doesn't ask about number 9 again, and Lena isn't sure about how she feels Kara knowing of the movie and the fact that its Lena's favorite.

"Less than a week for your first game, are you excited?"

"Yes!" Kara says. She always leaves practice with a feeling of rush coursing through her and it's contagious for Lena. "You're coming to cheer me on, right?"

The game is on Wednesday's evening, and Lena already has the whole day after school reserved for it. Since the team has to go to Sweetwater High School for the game, Lena will have to drive while Kara will ride the team's ancient minibus.

And because Lena is a good friend, she got Jack and Jess to promise they will come too.

Tradition says that almost no high school student cares enough to go to the early games of the season, but if the team does well, then they start going to the games to cheer them on. And Lena will not let Kara without support on her first game.

On Tuesday, at lunch time, they sit on a long table and their friends start to join them. As Lena is making plans with Jack and Jess for the next afternoon, Winn, James and Lucy talk over each other to get a ride to the game too.

Out of all of them, only Lena and Lucy have their licence, but Lucy's dad won't let her borrow the car.

"Six people in a car meant for four might be a tight fit," Lena says, before turning to Jack, "this is your fault. If you didn't keep failing your driver's test we wouldn't have a problem."

"I'm the best driver you'll ever know! It's not my fault if--"

"If you always break the speed limit? yeah, so you've said."

"Guys!" Kara interrupts Jack before he can retort them, "Not this again."

"I'll ask my mother if I can borrow her car. Lucy can drive mine, deal?" 

Lucy's eyes become as wide as saucers. "I get to drive your BMW?"

"Sure," Lena shrugs.

"See? this is better than rehashing that argument." Jess says, helpfully.

That afternoon, the team receives the rest of their gear, that is the two shorts and the red hoodie. The hoodie has the school insignia on the right arm, the number 9 on the left side of the chest and Danvers written on the back. It's soft and fluffy and Lena covets it.

Badly.

* * *

 

It's not late enough in the year for it to be dark when the game starts, but the wind is chilly.

Lena drove home with Lucy to pick Mother's car (which was relinquished for the afternoon with mild disinterest on her mother's part) and then back to school with Lucy on her own car trailing after her.

After some complaining from Jack about the inhumane treatment he's receiving by making him sit on the back what with his height, Jack and Jess climbed into Mother's Mercedes while James, Winn and Winn's _we're only friends_ friend Lyra went with Lucy.

They drove behind the team's bus and took their place on the bleachers before they became crowded with Sweetwater's students. A few other students from National City High School had the same idea as them, friends of other members of the team, most likely, so the group waving red and blue isn't all that small.

The game begins and Kara enters in the middle of first period, much to the delight and noise of their group.

Kara smiles at them in response to their indistinct yelling. From there, the games becomes more interesting, even if that is only Lena's opinion.

The first half ends with Sweetwater's goalkeeper having prevented a goal from Susan Vasquez and a score of zero-to-zero.

The beers come out at half-time break, much to Lena's distaste. Call her a snob but beer is just bitter she doesn't like it. In any case, she won't be drinking since she has to drive. "Like a responsible person," Lena says with a pointed look at Jack. 

 

Twenty minutes into the second half, Kara scores and they all agree their throats are going to be sore in the morning. After that, the other team is playing offence like it's their sole purpose, but their team holds strong, right up until there are two minutes left.

Leslie Williams scores and they're even, much to their disappointment. What really has them yelling though, is the fact that the referee ignored Siobhan tripping a defense player. After all Lena read on soccer when Kara first made the team, she knows if this was a real game there would be a replay and the score would be annulled. Alas, a high school friendly match doesn't care about that.

The game ends and Sweetwater is celebrating as if they'd won. Since it's only a friendly match it doesn't really matter either way, but if Siobhan hadn't cheated they would've won.

Lena is still counting it as a win though, and she will be bringing a camera to the next game to better yell at the referee.

"Congratulations Kara!" they yell in unison when Kara comes out of the lockers after taking a shower.

"Thanks, guys." Kara says bashfully, "Thank you for coming."

"Wanna come with us or are you riding the bus back too?" Lena asks.

"I'd rather go with you."

Kara sits beside Lena as they tour the houses dropping off their friends until there is only Kara left and Lucy follows them to Lena's house to give back her car. They'd agreed Lena would drive Lucy back after she returned the car, since one can't exactly take a bus from Lena's house.

After dropping off Lucy, Lena sets course to Kara's house.

"I'm proud of you, you know," Lena says once she's parked, "congrats on your first game."

Kara seems distracted and fidgeting, wish is hard to believe since Kara is always so open about everything.

"Lena, why did you call me a wanker? back when they gave me my uniform?" 

_Fuck._

Lena thought Kara had forgotten about it.

"It's something from a movie." Lena answers, looking at Kara in the eye from the driver's seat, the console being the only thing separating them.

"Imagine me and you." Kara says, turning to face her fully.

_breathe in, breathe out. this is not a drill._

"Yes." Lena says nervously.

Kara takes a deep breath, as if she's bracing herself and after nodding to herself, she takes the plunge.

The next thing Lena knows, Kara's lips are pressing against hers, hands on either side of her head. Lena's eyes widen in surprise before closing as she kisses Kara back. One of her hands is on Kara's arm, the other circling her waist.

When one of Kara's hands moves to the back of her head, Lena deepens the kiss. Kara tastes of the fruity soda she had after the game, her hoodie is soft under Lena's hand and both their breaths are getting heavier.

"Breathe!" Lena hears Kara's sister yelling from the front door. They both freeze with eyes wide open and Alex comes closer to the car. "I come see you from college to surprise you after your first game, and you're the one surprising me, uh?"

Kara is blushing and Lena bites back a laugh. "Kara, say bye to your girlfriend or invite her in, but you need to come inside, it's freezing out here."

Kara rests her head against Lena's shoulder and she could definitely get used to being this close to Kara.

"Do you want to come inside?" Kara mumbles.

"Do you want to face your sister's teasing?"

Kara lifts her head and smiles brightly at her, "So worth it."

"Then, let's go in."

Hand in hand, they take the steps leading to Kara's home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So you know how when you're writing fanfic you end up researching things you didn't plan on?  
> Yeah.  
> There's a city in San Diego called National City and its High School is Sweetwater High School. I needed a rival team, so there.


End file.
